


Lost

by upto-nothing (sydendless)



Series: Wade Wilson once again [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Mentions of Rape, Sad, Suicide, Young Wade, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydendless/pseuds/upto-nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After curing Deadpool of his immortality The heroes now have to figure out what to do with a young Wade Wilson. Wade has been broken and battered with little hope of escape for far to long and has only one goal in mind: Escape. Can something truly be lost when you never had it in the first place?</p><p>This is the second possible ending for the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2380943/chapters/5260043"> over again. </a> I suggest reading that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second ending of [ over again. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2380943/chapters/5260043) I suggest reading that first. WARNING this is meant to be sad.

Wade feels himself slipping into conciseness. No. Please. Not again. He feels himself grasping for the last strands of darkness as they are pulled out of reach. He doesn't want to be awake again. Awake means pain. Awake means experiments and the laughter of the doctors as they pull him apart piece by piece until they're satisfied for the night and he gets thrown into a cell again. Awake means alive and he just don't want to be that any more. He's tired. So damn tired. 

He no longer screams when the doctors inject him with chemicals that burn his veins. He no longer cries when he is left alone in his blood covered cell. He no longer fights back when these ... monsters touch him. He no longer screams and begs for help until his throat stops working again and again and again. He has learned that nothing helps. They never stop. He has given up on the idea that he would ever get out. They won't even let him die.

He misses his mother. He longs for the woman who died of cancer long ago. Like he was supposed to. He wishes he could go back to the time that the worst things in his life were his fathers fists and the monsters under his bed. Every time he wakes up he misses the gentile oblivion that greats him when he becomes unconscious again. He doesn't make a sound as they laugh. He doesn't make a move as they rip and tare at him. He doesn't do anything as they inject him. When it feel's like he's melting from the inside out he just waits. He waits for the quiet gift of painlessness that being asleep brings. He has learned that all he has to do is wait and so he waits to get lost in the darkness again.

 

Wade wakes again. Something seems different but he would have to focus to find out what. Focus makes things feel sharper, words more clear, things take longer. He refuses. It doesn't matter to him anyway. Nothing really matters. All he has to do is wait. He let's his mind go carefully blank and doesn't make a sound. He doesn't move. He just lays there. Silent. Still. Unthinking. His mind blank like it never existed at all. He is broken. He is lost.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wade?" Bruce Banner calls to him and gets no response. They watch for anything. a twitch, a sharp breath, a noise, a joke but nothing comes. The hero's watch in silence none of them daring to move. "Wade? Are you ok?" Bruce gets no reply. Not even the wittiest of Heroes know what to say to brake the tension that has come over the group. The first noise that is made is the sound of Professor X's chair startling the others. they turn back to see the not easily shaken Professor with a horrified expression marring his face as he wheels out of the room. The others stand in shock until Jarvis interrupts over the rooms intercom system "I believe you should all fallow him. It's time for your discussions." 

Tony Stark raises an eyebrow "Why Jarvis? The kid hasn't even answered yet. How do you expect us to make a decision on what to do with him?". Jarvis's voice comes over the speakers once again "Sir records you found at the hospice indicate that Wade W. Wilson or Subject 5,978 had been at the time of injection completely unresponsive to outside forces for the past year." A feeling of disbelief passes over the crowd. This time it's wolverine that speaks "What do you mean unresponsive? This is Wade were talking about. Why would Wade want to go back to however he was if he was like this?". The tension in the room grows to staggering levels before Jarvis speaks "Just because Wade Wilson doesn't remember being Deadpool doesn't mean Deadpool didn't remember being Wade Wilson." Wolverine shakes his head "What dose that have to do with anything. The kid looks like he's dead. You can't tell me Deadpool would have wanted to be like that."

"Deadpool has always been notoriously suicidal. He even told you it was the one way he could die. He had wanted his life to be over long before he became Deadpool. To him this was a chance at freedom. According to the files Wade's life was a living hell. He was tortured and abused mentally, physically, and sexually until the point that he just stopped responding. Tests showed he remained aware and still felt all the pain but he just stopped reacting. They broke him." Looking at Wade it was easy to see the truth in those words. Wade's normally expressive eyes were empty and unfocused. The normally alert assassin looking the part of a corpse despite his living status. The room was silent. Far to upset to speak. Tony brakes the silence "Jarvis, Why did you not tell us this earlier?" Jarvis responds "I am not programmed to be cruel and leaving him in that state would have been." Bruce's fists clinch "And pulling this stunt and not warning us so we could try and help him wasn't?", "The lesser of two evils." With that no one had anything to say. Who are they to say what to do with him? One by one the heroes begin to leave the room.

Furry takes a moment to tell one of the shield members to stay with Wade before leaving. The last one to leave the room is Bruce Banner, feeling defeated and horrified he leaves the room after casting one last glance back to the shield agent and the unmoving form of the teen Wade Wilson. He gives the agent a threatening glance with clear meaning to watch over him before leaving slowly. Wade had never been given the chance to live and now there's a possibility he never will. Even If he dose pull threw this he's going to have to live with what happened for the rest of his life. Maybe Some people never get a first chance let alone a second one.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Why are they taking so long to start? I just want to be done already. I focus in on my surroundings. Most of them have left the room. Only one remains. He has a gun. They never carry guns.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the group gathered in the observation room the professor still appeared shaken. "Are you alright Professor?" Nightcrawler asks from his side. "I will be fine. Wade however...", He seems uncomfortable going on and lets himself trail off. Dispight how gruff Logan normally is he is doing a vary bad job of covering his concern. Wade had always been a difficult subject for the normally harsh man after all he could have easily been another Deadpool. Finding out that he had it a hell of a lot easier then Wade and the rest of the children was enough to turn his stomach. With that and Professor X, one of his best friends, holding his head in pain his nerves were on end. 

"Whats going on Charles?" he shoots out angrily. The Professor sighs. "All of Wade's thoughts and memories are painful. When I was trying to see what was going on ... it was like I was being stabbed in the head. No one should have to go threw what he did. I-I've no idea what to say. I don't know if Wade is even capable of functioning anymore. Or if it's even worth trying. Nothing will ever get threw to him. They broke him. I Don't think-" Bruce cuts in. "There has got to be something we can do. We can't just wright him off." his voice sharp and his eyes filled with determination. "I can't believe you're just going to give up on him like this."

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot flooded the room

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade's never been shot before. The Doctors had always to made sure the only thing that's dirty in the room is the patent and the equipment so it was unlikely they would shoot him. They haven't done anything yet. He just wants to go back to sleep. Everyone else has left the room. This one must be new. He's standing Close enough to Wade that if he wanted to he could touch him. He Can End This. He doesn't want to have to wake up again. That Can End It. He knows how it works. He's seen them use one before back when his cell had a window. They had guned down a doctor who they didn't like. He just has to get it from him. His body is weak when He moves but he doesn't notice. It feels like it takes forever but he takes the gun and raises it to his head as the new doctor stands In shock. Wade pulls the trigger and welcomes the darkness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone In the room turns to stair at the screen. A gasp runs threw the room. It's not the first time most of them have seen this happen. That never makes it any less tragic or heartbreaking. There's not much to be said as Bruce falls to his knees and the one's closest to Wade avert their eyes. Some of Fury's men rush off to check on the agent that was in the room with him. Most just stand in shocked silence. The boy sitting on the stretcher was gone. He was under their care and now he's gone. He trusted them enough to take care of the others and by extention his secrets, and now he was dead. It shuld have been obvious that this was a possibility. He had tried to end it so many times as Deadpool, why didn't they think he would now even if he didn't remember his time as the mercenary? 

There would be plenty of blame thrown Around latter But for now they all keep quiet and let the silence speak for its self. He was young. He had been threw far, far to much and no matter what happened before now all they knew was that a life was just lost.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade wondered around in the darkness for quite some time. The darkness was a peaceful place as it has always been. He had finally gotten away and now no one would ever hurt him again. He had finally gotten away. Wade finally felt at peace. In the darkness in front of him a candle seemed to slowly come into view before lighting with a gentile purple flame. Wade watched entranced by the new object in his space before startling as a smooth feminine voice began poring from seemingly everywhere but somehow still quietly enough to almost make him think it was a trick of the mind. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time young one. Longer then you know." There was a long pause as a calm feeling swept over him. Somehow he knew this voice. This was the voice of Death. "In my domain I can protect you. And now that your here I can promise you a better eternity."

Death appears slowly in front of him as if fading into existence. She raises her hand and Wade takes it without hesitation alowing himself to pas painlessly. He is finally at peace.

In the eyes of Death no one is ever truly lost. She spares a moment to remember and to greave what had happened. She wishes it could have been some other way but at the least now he won't suffer anymore. She then begins to fade seemingly out of existence once again. She wasn't lieing she would take care of the boy from now on. If for no other reason then in rememberence of the man she had grown to love and accept a best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know are experiencing any type of crisis, please know there are people who care about you and are here to help. Consider chatting confidentially with a volunteer trained in crisis intervention at [ www.imalive.org, ](https://www.imalive.org/) or anonymously with a trained active listener from [ www.7CupsofTea.com ](http://www.7cupsoftea.com/) .  
> -words found on Tumblr.com  
> My thoughts  
> Please if you feel like you could use an ear or lifeline reach out, the world is a dark place but we are never completely alone, so don't be afraid to talk and ask for help or lend a listening ear.
> 
> The next ending will be happier I promise.


End file.
